project_cfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
How do I sign up to play the game? To sign up go to https://project-c.darewise.com/ and click the "Apply Now" button. After you register you'll be sent an email that contains a link to a survey. The amount of pre-alpha players needed will be relatively low so not everyone will get a chance to be a pre-alpha player. Please be patient and in the mean time join the Discord Server What is the game being developed with? Project C is being developed using the Unreal Engine 4 (currently 4.20, with a possible upgrade to 4.22 summer 2019). It is also making use of the SpatialOS GDK for Unreal that is in alpha (currently 0.3, with an upgrade to version 0.4 very soon) How is the game being funded? Will it be crowd funded? Currently the game is being funded by private capital, but it will potentially be provided funding from the French government.There is currently no plans on crowd funding. What are the required specs to run the pre-alpha? CPU: Intel i7-4770 @3.5GHz or AMD Ryzen 5 @3.2GHz GPU: Nvidia GTX 1070Ti or AMD Vega 56 RAM: 8GB OS: Windows 10 Why are the required specs so high? The reason for the required specs being so high is that at the moment the game has not been optimized for computers outside of those used in the development process. Keeping the specs the same as those being used in development allow us to gain feedback on the experience of the game mechanics without having to worry about different hardware configurations. It allows improvements to the game mechanics to be made faster. What Is the current monetization plan for Project C? All content in the game will be accessible by everyone whether you area paying or non-paying user. Monetization of "convenience" could be a possibility, but it won't be at the expanse of the player experience if included. If the base game is tedious to play, it won't be enough to remove the tediousness of the game-play. It's a matter of balance, and DareWise is being very careful about how they approach systems and monetization. Is there an NDA (Non Disclosure Agreement) for pre-alpha players? Yes. Footage, screenshots, streaming, and discussion/feedback of game play to the public is strictly prohibited. Is Project C the Official name? No, the developers want to understand how the game mechanics feel and work first before finalizing the projects name. What is Corvus? Corvus is the temporary name of the planet players to explore when playing Project C. It is the centerpiece of the games development. It will feature different resources,wildlife, and technologies. What will game play systems/combat be like? The game adopts a third person perspective. The game does not utilize a traditional hard "class" system-- all specializations are equipment based. There will be a progression system. At the moment, the game features a combat system with shooting elements. Melee combat will be adopted should the developers find it interesting. The game will use the typical WASD controls on PC. What will PvP be like? PvP is a part of Project C, but it's not a core aspect of the game. Regions will have various security levels that will ensure player safety depending on were they are. Some people prefer to engage in economic wars, others in direct combat, others in clan leadership. The development team would like to have all these elements reflected in the game. What will crafting systems/combat be like? The game will use a resource collection system to craft some equipment and structures. The game also has been confirmed to have a farming system. What will the in-game economy be like? Alongside traditional means, players will be able to create and accept contracts from other players in exchange for in-game resources. Trading of valued materials, weapons, tools, and vehicles is encouraged in the player-driven economy. Will it be cross platform/or multi-platform? It is being worked on to be able to support multiple platforms. Is there any in-game footage or sneak-peaks? Yes, there is a sneak-peak here Are there any streams and/or blogs planned? For now blogs nor streams are planned for the upcoming future, it's too early in the development stage at the moment. What about the zip-line? I wanna play with it. The developers have already invested some time on traversal, with verticallity in mind the zip-line will be a thing. So yes, you can indeed play with the zip-line. How much space do I need to play Project-C? The games file size is currently 2gb.